


Cheesetober

by LittleGrayTurtle



Series: Cheesetober [1]
Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Crack, Fluff, Jealousy, Nature, bro love, like i literally don't know wtf is this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-09 06:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGrayTurtle/pseuds/LittleGrayTurtle
Summary: Grab a mug of hot chocolate, wrap yourself in a blanket and enjoy these little cheesy October drabbles.Regards,mushroompalp.s. don't forget to floss





	1. Day 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> conan gray - crush culture

‘It will be fun, trust me.’ Reita pleaded for the seventh time that day. ‘Go with me, please.’ 

And Uruha would lie if he said it wasn’t getting on his nerves. Reita was his best friend yet sometimes Uruha would rather address to him as pain in the ass. ‘Fine.’ He finally gave in after the tenth ‘please’. 

But it wasn’t fine. It wasn’t fun. It was a horrible nightmare to be stuck fifty meters above the ground on a rollercoasrer in a Disneyland. Uruha was sitting there and smiling widely. He hated himself so much at that moment for believing Reita it was a good idea. Among all of the screaming and panicking people he really wanted to choke himself to death with his own hands. 

Moreover, Reita was one of them. ‘Oh god, oh god Uruha, what will happen right now. Are we going to die? We are definitely going to die.’ he whined, scared. 

‘The staff are coming.’ Uruha grunted angrily at his friend. His annoyance peaked when Reita grabbed his forearm and held onto it firmly.

‘I will never say to my mother how much I love her, oh my god’ Reita started hyperventilating. ‘And my sister, oh god, my sister.’

Suddenly the wagon started rapidly moving down and yelling increased. Reita’s voice was recognizable among the screams as well. ‘Oh my god Uruha we are going to die!’

And when the roller coaster once again stopped, Uruha couldn’t do anything else but perch his chin on his hand and sigh deeply. He didn’t even have enough power to comfort his stupid friend. He just prayed to every god possible that the Disneyland stuff will come soon and put an end to that hell.

‘Uruha, before we die I need to tell you something.’ Reita’s hand clutched on Uruha’s forearm even harder. ‘You were the best friend I could have ever ask for.’ The trolley started moving again. ‘I love you, Uruha!’ Those words came out of Reita’s mouth much more louder than he intended to.

Uruha turned his head around to look at Reita, confused. His friend was covering his mouth with a hand, his eyes were wide in shock. Well, that’s great, Uruha thought. He thumped his head against the head-rest and sighed deeply. He was fine, it was fun. Amazing. 

A cherry on top was a muffled chat he heard between two girls in the wagon behind them. 

‘Oh god, he is being so cold’ said one of them. ‘Rude.’

‘That’s so mean, that poor blond guy is so embarrassed.’ The other one replied. 

Additionally, Reita was soon removing his hand off Uruha’s forearm and hiding his face behind his palms. That action eliced an awe and giggle from the wagon behind them and Uruha sweared that the first thing he was going to go when he is back on the ground will be strangling his best friend. 

Yet he did not have enough willpower for that when Reita was standing there before him, awkwardly shifting from one foot to the other. ‘Wild ride, wasn’t it?’ He scratched the back of his head, still embarrassed. 

‘Indeed’ Uruha snorted and cocked an eyebrow at his friend. ‘Someone had an emotional rollercoaster on this rollercoaster.’ 

‘That was the lamest joke I have ever heard in my life.’ Reita face palmed himself. ‘About what I said back when we were fifty meters above the ground…’

Uruha recongized Reita felt slightly ashamed of his emotional outburst. He encouraged his friend to elaborate. ‘Yeah?’ 

‘That part about loving you and all.’ Reita cleared his throat. ‘I wasn’t serious. I love you like you know,’ he coughed. ‘Brother.’ Reita clenched his hand in the fist and lightly punched Uruha on the shoulder. ‘Bro love, right?’ 

‘Well, good because I am not gay and the rule number one is don’t crush on straight guys and you keep breaking it’ Uruha teased his friend. ‘Idiot.’

‘Hey, I’m not gay!’ Reita defended himself. 

‘Yeah, definitely not for that drummer.’ Uruha threw it in. When Reita looked at him confused, Uruha continued. ‘The popular one. Short. Blond like you.’

‘What?’ Reita asked a little bit too quickly. ‘As if.’ 

‘Oh yeah, you definitely did not soil your pants when he complimented your bass playing skills.You know, last time our bands played at the same venue.’ Shots fired. Reita was avoiding his eyes. ‘You were so ramped up dude.’ 

‘Shut up!’ Reita punched his friend, slightly harder that time. It was so annoying that Uruha after all of those years of friendship was able to read him so well. 

‘Then stop crushing on straight guys.’ Uruha shook his head and picked up a pace to the nearest corn dog shed.

‘But he’s cute’ Reita mumbled to himself and followed his best friend. 


	2. Day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> monolink - burning sun

At that moment Kai regretted leaving the house. He was well aware that he was screwed as hell. Getting a flat tire in the middle of the forest at 6 am in the morning… Disaster. And of course, on top of it all, his phone was dead. No signal. Amazing. He let his head fall helplessly on the steering wheel. Could it get worse than that. 

The thing was that he was completely stuck on the side of a really narrow and empty road in the middle of the forest. No civilisation whatsoever in the sight. Nothing. Not even a single car or person passing in the last forty minutes that he was stuck in the car. 

Having lost all the hope, he rubbed his hands together due to the cold. He started the engine and put on some ac. It might have been May but the morning were still cold. Kai prayed someone would show up. Anyone. A single miracle on four wheels or two legs.

It was quite disturbing how the tick morning fog looked like in the forest. All of the random sounds of birds and other animals sent shivers down Kai’s spine. The atmosphere was quite ominous. Light wind was swaying the trees in the forest, making it even more sinister. After a while it started messing up with Kai’s mind. Every time something moved, because of harder blow of the wind, Kai was shuddering, frightened. 

So when a slim figure appeared few meters before the car, slowly walking towards the car, Kai straightened his back and immediately switched the car lights on. It didn’t help much because the fog successfully dispersed it. He swallowed thickly and rolled his window down. Stomping of a pair of footsteps could be heard clearer and clearer with every minute. Kai swallowed thickly and squinted, trying to get a better look of the silhouette.

It seemed to be a not so much older than Kai guy with a fishing rod in one of his hands and a bucked in the other. A pair of high rain boots was squeaking with his every step and an oversized oilskin jacket made a scraping noise with every move. When the man got closer Kai also noticed a rainproof hat on top of the guy’s head. 

Kai opened the car door and got out to meet the, what he hoped for, savior. ‘Hey’ Kai started to get the guy’s attention. ‘Can I bother you for a minute, I caught a flat tire and I am stuck here. Is there a city around here somewhere that I can walk to and get some help?’ 

‘Good morning’ the guy looked at Kai suspiciously. ‘The nearest town is quite a walk from here.’ 

‘Ah I see’ Kai said, disappointed. ‘Which way?’ 

‘But I can help you if you want to’ the man said and placed the bucket on the ground and walked over to the flat tire. ‘I think I can fix it.’ 

‘Really?!’ Kai raised his voice, happily. 

‘Yeah, leave the car here for now and follow me. I live nearby so I know the area very well’ the guy reassured. ‘What brought you here anyway?’ 

‘Eh,’ Kai scratched the back of his head. ‘I needed a ride to get some feeling out of my chest and think about some things, yeah.’ 

‘I see.’ The man reached out his hand. ‘I’m Aoi.’ 

‘Kai’ he replied and shook his hand. ‘Maybe you need help with carrying the bucket.’ 

‘Not really’ Aoi shrugged and picked it up from the ground. ‘The catch wasn’t that good this morning.’ 

Kai followed Aoi for about ten or fifteen minutes, mostly in silence because the other didn’t seem to be much of a talker. Finally, through a narrow forest road they reached a house. Well, to Kai it looked more like a facility. There was a little, what Kai assumed, barn right next to the house. A goat was walking around on a chain right next to it. When they walked through a gate, there was immediately a dog, huge german shepherd, running towards Aoi. 

‘There is my good girl’ Aoi praised the dog in a sweet voice and scratched it behind the ear. ‘We have a guest today.’ 

‘Hey’ Kai said at the dog awkwardly and felt the suspicion in her gaze. But he dared to reach out and pet her as well. 

Aoi invited Kai to the house for breakfast, even though Kai pleaded that it was completely unnecessary, he couldn’t talk Aoi out of it. And when he walked inside he really did not expect the inside to look so rich and elegant. Not when from the outside it looked like a farm. It was all kept in a really dark colours, the dark wooden floor and matching wooden furniture. Kai’s breath was taken away. The living room was all filled with books and old vinyls. And that classy marble fireplace. 

‘And you live here all by yourself?’ Kai asked, stuffing a piece of a freshly fried fish inside his mouth. It really did taste good, probably because it was caught just minutes ago. Accompanied with a smell of freshly brewed coffee. It felt like heaven to Kai. 

‘Yes, I like big spaces.’ Aoi smiled bitterly. ‘It does get lonely sometimes but I keep myself busy.’ 

‘The animals, eh.’ Kai looked at the dog sprawled on the floor right next to Aoi’s feet. ‘How many do you have?’ 

‘A few, yeah’ Aoi looked through the kitchen window. ‘A goat, few chickens, a cow, two horses…’

‘Horses?!’ Kai asked, shocked. ‘You have horses here?’

‘Yeah.’ Aoi confirmed, chuckling at Kai’s enthusiasm. 

‘Oh god, I haven’t ridden a horse in years’ Kai admitted. ‘I used to take classes when I was younger.’ 

‘Really?’ Aoi sipped on some coffee, his smile growing wider. ‘Do you want to ride one?’ 

‘No, no, I am already taking so much of your time.’ Kai waved Aoi off. ‘I don’t want to bother you more than I already did.’ 

‘It’s not a bother at all.’ There was a sound of a goose coming from the outside. Aoi sighed. ‘Gooses.’ He explained to his guest. ‘I don’t have guests over that often and definitely not ones that can handle a horse ride so it would be my pleasure.’

‘Really?’ Kai asked, shocked. That guy seemed so kind-hearted. And it was visible through that gentle smile that appeared on his face and a soft nod. 

Taking into consideration how that dat started for Kai, he really did not expect he would be waiting in the corridor of a stranger’s house to go and take a horse ride. He hasn’t thought about it for years but suddenly he realised how much he liked it when he was in elementary. He just hoped he wouldn’t embarrass himself in front of Aoi. 

Especially when the guy walked downstairs, wearing a pair of black jeans and a black shirt with lacy cuffs. He run a hand through his short and neatly cut hair and slipped his feet into a leather black shoes. Then Aoi threw a jacket over his shoulders. But soon Kai realised it wasn’t really a jacket but a cape. 

‘Damn.’ That word completely unconsciously slipped through Kai’s lips. And he couldn’t exactly blame himself. That man was good-looking. Very good-looking. Adding that smirk that made an appearance on Aoi’s face, when he realised Kai enjoyed the way he looked. Kai was definitely attracted to that man. 

His astonishment with the black-haired guy raised when he saw how gracefully he hopped on the saddle. Kai’s awkward climbing was much less spectacular. The same problem was with his ride. He was thankful that the horse was very well trained and that Aoi had so much patience to keep giving him tips what to do. 

But it was all worth it when both of them galloped out of the forest on an open field in the late morning sun. The air felt fresh and crisp and Kai hasn’t felt like that for ages. Back in the day he was never allowed to take a horse ride anywhere he wanted. It was very refreshing. Especially when there was such a handsome man riding right next to him.

They circled their way back home with the same road that Kai’s broken car was left on. And when they were passing the vehicle Aoi first mentioned it. ‘I promised to fix and I am keeping you for my company instead, I’m sorry.’ 

‘What? No, don’t worry’ Kai waved Aoi off. ‘I really enjoyed this.’ He closed his eyes and listened into the light breeze swaying the leaves and rhythmical clomping of horse hooves. ‘Can I make you a lunch as a thank you gift?’ Kai asked out of a sudden. ‘Of course if you lend me your fridge and everything that is in it’ he laughed, awkwardly. 

‘Oh’ Aoi didn’t hide surprise in his tone. ‘If you want to, sure.’ 

‘Race me’ Kai proposed out of a sudden and gave a sign for his horse to speed up the pace. 

Instead of a verbal reply, Aoi smirked and speed up himself, immediately outrunning Kai. 

And Kai would lie if he said he wasn’t aware he would lose pathetically. The sight of Aoi moving up and down on the saddle was damn worth it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kai is an ex-horse girl and aoi is his dream horse man riding a horse in his ninth final outfit is now a thing 
> 
> stop me shrug emoji


	3. Day 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> conan gray - idle town

Ruki hated that town. Everything about it was so tepid. People were too normal for his liking. There was literally nothing appealing about living in such a shithole. But on that certain day, besides hating himself for being born in such a hopeless place, he had yet another reason for it. Agreeing for his boyfriend to apply at the same coffee shop he was working at when one of the baristas quit.

Few days ago, in his head it seemed to be an extraordinary idea. More time spent together. More memories shared and stuff like that. But he had to admit, part of him hoped Reita wouldn’t get that job. Because spending so much time together wasn’t really healthy for their relationship and it probably should stay in an alternate universe. 

But that alternative universe turned out to be their current universe. And Reita was already getting on Ruki’s nerves when his brain couldn’t figure out how to open the blinds on the windows. Even though Ruki already showed him how to do it three times already. It has gotten even worse when Ruki started explaining his boyfriend how all of the kitchen appliances worked. Reita’s dumb questions were driving him nuts. 

‘So I set the dishwasher at the program three to wash the glasses, mugs and then program one is for cleaning the plates, right?’ Reita asked with a wide smile on his face. He really seemed to be very excited about working together with Ruki. 

Ruki took a deep breath in. ‘No.’ He breathed out. ‘One for glasses, two for plates and four for kitchen appliances.’ 

‘Four four four for for four’ Reita blabbered, mimicking Ruki. ‘I can’t remember so many informations at once.’ 

‘Well then maybe  _ listen  _ to me properly and  _ focus _ !’ Ruki barked, his patience slowly coming to an end.

‘Hn,’ Reita seemed upset. ‘But it’s hard’ he whined. ‘Especially when you are being all so bossy and professional, looking all cute in this apron.’ 

‘Reita I swear to god’ Ruki raised a finger at his boyfriend. ‘We are at work right now and if you don’t get your shit together soon, we are going to be horrendously late with the buns.’ 

‘Well then, luckily enough I already have two on the go’ he wriggled his eyebrows and flexed his chest muscles. ‘If you know what I mean.’ 

‘Reita!’ Ruki was about to go insane. ‘Put them in use and knead the dough like I explained to you a moment ago and try not to screw it up.’ 

‘Are you going to leave me alone?’ Reita pouted. 

‘Yes, dipshit’ Ruki growled. He already knew the trick Reita wanted to pull on him and he was definitely not falling for it. Not when he was at work. ‘Someone has to open up the cash register, you know. And I definitely wouldn’t trust you with that.’ 

‘Well, _ I  _ wouldn’t trust  _ you _ with money’ Reita teased. As an answer he got Ruki rolling his eyes at him and stomping loudly through the kitchen door. 

Fortunately, Reita did not have any problem with such a simple task and Ruki could take a moment in his own headspace while counting the money. He let go some of the tension. But it was back as soon as he looked at the clock on the wall. ‘Shit’ he mumbled and run to the kitchen. 

Ruki showed Reita how to cut and shape the dough into bagels and started preparing the sweet dough himself. For the donuts. Thanks to all of the experience he already had in that coffee shop, it didn’t take him long. Good. Because he was racing with time at that point.

‘’Ki?’ Reita tried to get Ruki’s attention. ‘Can you pass me the baking soda?’ 

‘I’m busy beating the egg whites, don’t you see?’ Ruki huffed. 

‘Oh, you can beat my meat while you’re at it’ Reita teased the younger. 

‘Reita I swear to god!’ Ruki yelled out loud at his boyfriend. ‘Stop it.’ 

‘Okay, it can wait until we are back home’ Reita chuckled. While snatching the salt from the counter Ruki was working at, Reita leaned in and snatched a gentle kiss on the cheek from Ruki. ‘Some cream will come out of it as well if you beat it long enough.’ 

Ruki stopped flicking his wrist and mixing the eggs. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in. ‘I hate you.’ He sighed and picked up the wish again.

‘Oh come on, loosen up a little bit’ Reita chuckled and ruffled Ruki’s blond bush of a hair. 

‘Well then get back to work and stop distracting me! This affects my income.’ Ruki growled. ‘And we have a dog to feed at home, you know.’

‘You also have a boyfriend to feed at home, you know’ Reita mocked the younger. 

‘You can starve for few days but I am not letting my baby skip the meals.’ Ruki shrugged his shoulders. ‘Deal with it.’ 

‘Mean.’ Reita pouted. ‘Absolutely mean.’

‘Come here and see the consistency of the filling.’ Ruki beckoned his boyfriend with a whisk. ‘This is how it should look like.’ He raised the whisk and licked on the wires. ‘And that’s how it should taste like.’ 

Ruki stretched out his arm and placed the wisk right before Reita’s mouth but before Ruki could realise the older was pushing his hand away and covering Ruki’s mouth with his own one. Even though it was really unexpected, Ruki gave in and let Reita kiss him deeply for a moment. 

‘Tasty’ Reita licked his lips after pulling away from Ruki. 

‘Idiot’ Ruki mumbled and started filling the piping bag with the filling. 

In an hour they had everything prepared and Ruki officially opened the door for the customers. Soon enough a bunch of salarymen and students came in for a cup of fresh coffee and breakfast. Fortunately, Reita was keeping everything on a professional level, no dirty innuendos or anything. Ruki had to admit, he was surprised how well they cooperated.

Until a young and pretty lady turned up at the cash register. She started small talking with Ruki about the types of coffee. Since there weren’t any more customers in the line, Ruki carried on the conversation while making the coffee. The blond enjoyed the witty talk. Out of a sudden he heard Reita coming through the kitchen door. He looked over at his boyfriend. And it shocked him how mad Reita seemed to be. 

‘Bagels for the fifth table’ Reita barked and placed the tray on the counter right next to the coffee machine Ruki was using. ‘Serve it.’ 

‘I’m making a cof…’ Ruki started but gave up in the middle of the sentence when he saw Reita turning on his heel and walking straight back to the kitchen. ‘It was nice talking to you, but I have some hot bagels to deliver’ Ruki smiled at the girl and placed a latte before the girl. ‘I hope you enjoy your coffee.’ 

After delivering the buns to the fifth table, Ruki was soon back in the kitchen. ‘What was that?’ he asked, annoyed. ‘I thought we had an agreement that you deliver the orders. I was talking with a client, you know.’ 

Reita was washing the dishes and as soon as Ruki entered the kitchen he started scrubbing more loudly. ‘Well, I changed my mind.’ 

‘Well, un-change your mind, mister, because I do not have time to serve them.’ Ruki was trying his best to remain calm and explain it to Reita politely. After all they were at work. 

‘Then stop flirting with the customers.’ Reita’s scrubbing became even louder and more violent.

Ruki definitely didn’t expect  _ that.  _ ‘What?’

‘You were flirting with her’ Reita repeated, annoyed. 

‘Are you jealous?’ Ruki chuckled at his boyfriend when he realised what was that fuss about. 

‘No.’ Reita loudly put away the plate he was rinsing into the dishwasher. ‘I just wonder if you do this a lot behind my back.’

‘Jesus, Rei,’ Ruki rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. He reached out and closed the tap to stop the water from flowing. ‘Of course not. I was just talking with her. Talk-ing.’ 

‘Sounded like flirting to me’ Reita huffed. 

‘Oi, someone is really jealous.’ Ruki teased. It was kind of cute how possesive Reita was. He was well aware most of it was just for the show and to bribe Ruki into saying how much he loved Reita. ‘I didn’t know you were that good of a spy.’ 

‘I heard it by accident.’ Reita shrugged his arms. ‘You were giggling pretty loudly anyway, if you ask me.’ 

‘Awh, what a jealous boy’ Ruki chuckled. He placed his hand on Reita’s forearm and rubbed the skin. ‘I was  _ just  _ talking.’ 

‘I hope so.’ Reita pouted for the show. ‘Good thing I am now here to keep an eye on you.’ 

‘You have nothing to keep an eye on, I only love you’ Ruki shrugged his shoulders. He dug his fingers into Reita’s forearm. ‘At the end of the day you know damn well it’s only your meat that I am willing to beat.’ As soon as he said it, Reita’s eyes lit up with sparkles. There he got him. Reita was so easy to operate, geez. 

‘Is that a promise?’ Reita couldn’t hide the excitement in his voice.

‘Might be.’ Ruki leaned in placed a quick kiss on top of Reita’s lips. ‘Something is burning in the grill.’

‘Shit!’ Reita pulled away from his boyfriend and opened the lid of the grill, exposing the completely burnt burger. ‘Shit.’ 

‘I guess someone needs a lesson on how to handle meat well, I might have to take you home for a private tutorial’ Ruki joked and walked out of the kitchen, laughing. He was aware, the time would be passing extremely slowly until they come back home. Then he looked at one of the couches they had in the coffee shop and started wondering if risking potentially getting fired was worth screwing Reita on one of them. ‘Good afternoon.’ He welcomed another customer with a smug on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> penis *clap* jokes *clap*  
my take on a coffee shop au, uruha might be working in that same coffee shop as well who knows hmmmmmmm


	4. Day 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lil pump - gucci gang

‘It does have a certain taste to it.’ Aoi took another sip of the coffee. ‘I think it’s definitely one of the best cups of coffee I have ever had.’ 

‘I don’t know it kind of tastes like shit to me.’ Ruki frowned. ‘Nothing special.’ 

Kai was bragging about buying a bag one of the most expensive coffee beans on the planet for about a week already at it was getting annoying. So when Reita dared Kai to invite them over for a cup of his super expensive coffee, the drummer immediately agreed. That left the five of them sitting at the wooden dining table in Kai’s dining room.

‘I don’t even like coffee so I don’t know why I am drinking it.’ Reita rolled his eyes at the rest of his band. ‘I don’t like my coffee black.’ He complained. 

‘You are such a pussy’ Kai shook his head. ‘Uruha? How is it?’ 

‘Huh?’ Uruha jumped up, took out of a trance. ‘I am sorry I wasn’t paying attention, what?’ 

‘How’s the coffee?’ Kai asked. ‘Good?’ 

‘It’s quite alright, I am not going to lie.’ Uruha nodded few times, raising the cup up and staring at it for few seconds in silence. ‘Delicious.’ 

‘How expensive was it really?’ Aoi wondered. ‘You are not joking and making us drink some supermarket beans just for the giggle, right?’

‘No, no, of course not’ Kai waved the older off. ‘It’s slightly over five hundred dollars for a kilogram. It’s called Kopi Luwak.’ 

‘I see’ Aoi nodded. ‘I definitely can’t afford it, though.’

‘Yeah,  _ exactly _ .’ Reita confirmed. ‘How much do you even earn, dude.’ 

‘Hard work pays off’ Kai shrugged his arms with a smirk on his face.

‘It doesn’t in your eyebags.’ Ruki made a stingy remark at how tired their leader looked lately.

‘Shut up.’ Kai growled at the younger. ‘Not everyone is thirty seven.’ 

‘You are thirty seven.’ Reita came to the rescue. 

‘And you are a pain in the ass’ Kai mocked his friend.

‘Oh that’s so fascinating!’ Uruha spoke up. Everyone looked at him, questioning what the hell he had in mind. ‘Looked up the name of that coffee and you guys won’t believe when I tell you how the coffee beans are collected. They use…’

‘Uruha,’ Kai started. He placed a hand on Uruha’s shoulder. ‘Don’t.’ 

‘What do you mean don’t?!’ Reita barked. He wouldn’t let someone stop his friend from talking like that. ‘Let him finish.’ 

Uruha looked at Kai hesitantly but when leader simply shrugged his arm, Uruha continued. ‘It is produced in Indonesia, imported all the way from there. The indonesian climate is perfect for the beans to develop. But that’s not what makes it special, though.’

‘Then what is it?!’ Reita hurried his friend.

‘When the beans fall down from the bushes, they get eaten by a small animal. It’s called Asian palm civet.’ Uruha turned his phone around, showing everyone a picture of the animal on his screen.

‘It’s so cute!’ Ruki commented, snatching the phone from Uruha’s hand to take a closer look. 

‘Yeah and they eat the beans but their intestine doesn’t digest it at all. So the farmers collect the poops of the animals and take out the beans out of it. That’s why it is so expensive.’ Uruha was very passionate about the story. ‘Fascinating!’ 

‘What!?’ Reita yelled. ‘Did you just make me drink poop water!?’ Reita threw his arms in the air and looked at Kai.

‘I mean…’ The leader smiled sheepishly at the bassist. ‘It’s not exactly poop water.’ 

‘Yeah, definitely not.’ Aoi nodded and took another sip. ‘It still tastes great to me.’

‘Well I told all of you it tasted kind of shitty, didn’t I?’ Ruki shoved an elbow in Reita’s side, thinking his poor joke would make the situation better. 

But when the rest of the gang was busy laughing at loud, Reita hopelessly sprawled himself on the dining table, regretting ever forming a band with those four clowns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guccigangguccigangguccigangguccigangguccigangguccigangguccigangguccigangguccigangguccigangguccigangguccigangguccigangguccigangguccigangguccigangguccigangguccigangguccigangguccigangguccigangguccigangguccigangguccigangguccigangguccigangguccigangguccigangguccigangguccigang
> 
> i dunno too much coffee

**Author's Note:**

> since uni is draining all of my creativity i need to keep it going i decided to participate in tumblr fictober is it going to be consistent or every day no i don't think so but 
> 
> h e y 
> 
> [Ruki's moscow voice warm up noises intensifies]


End file.
